thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 1)
Chapter 1:The birth of Aaron Over a thousand years ago, Mikael, son of Brutus is piling up the logs. Brutus-Mikael, my boy! Hurry, or I will make your older brother pick them up for you and you may not get any supper! Mikael-Forgive me father, forgive me. Janette-Brutus, there is no reason to be angry towards the boy. Brutus-Look at him, he is skinny, weak, he will have no future as a warrior if he keeps this up. Mikael then piles up the logs and goes inside to his house with his older siblings. After he finishes supper, as always as Midnight, he looks over to the window of their neighbor and gazes at his best friend who he awes with beauty. Her name is Esther, she is the daughter of Magnus and Sarah. Esther is seen reading from her own copy of a grimoire. Mikael knows that Sarah and Magnus are two powerful witches and Esther has inherited their abilities. Brutus-What are you looking at my boy? Mikael-Oh, just uh, uh Brutus-You dont need to tell me, its her again, isnt it? Mikael-She is the most beautiful woman in the world father, her hair alone is like golden silk, and her skin is softer than any feather Brutus-You need to stop living in a fantasy world and marry one of the viking girls. Those witches will never let someone like you marry someone like her. Mikael-I have no interest in them father. Brutus-Its not a question of if you have interest, its more like you dont have a choice in the matter. Mikael-Cant I at least talk to her? Brutus then slaps Mikael hardly across the face Brutus-HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT BOY! How many times have I told you, she is off limits, especially to talk to! Mikael(Whimpering)-Forgive me...father. Brutus-Oh my boy, my poor poor boy, you will never have her, never, now your birthday is arriving in a few days, and you will pick one of the girls my colleague has, or you will have nothing for the rest of your life, is that clear? Mikael-I, I Brutus(Sternly)-Is that clear?! Mikael-Yes father. A few days later, Mikaels birthday arrives Brutus(Drunk)-Ho, ho, ho, I told you I could drink all this ale! Vikings-YA, YA, YA! Brutus-Mikael, go get us some more ale and meat! Mikael-Why cant brother get it? Its my birthday after all Brutus(Angrily)-DO IT! Mikael then sadly walks out to get some ale and meat Esther-Hello Mikael Mikael-Im not supposed to be seen with you, or even talk to you Esther-I just want to give you your present. Mikael-What? Esther-Your present. Mikeal-No ones ever given me a present. Esther-Unwrap it, I think you will like it Mikael unwraps it Mikael-What is it? Esther-It's a healing stone, its magical properties are so powerful, they can heal anything from a broken bone...to a broken heart. Mikael-I rather have every bone in my body broken than experience this hell I call my life. Esther-Why what is wrong? Mikael-My father wants me to take my viking heritage more proudly and marry a viking girl. Esther-Is that what you want to do? Mikael-No, it isnt, he isnt giving me a choice. Esther-What if you did have a choice? Mikael-Then.. Esther-Then what? Mikael-Then I would choose you. Esther-Really? Mikael-Yes Esther then walks over and kisses Mikeal on the lips, he then kisses her back and they go inside her house unseen by everyone else. Brutus(Drunk)-What is taking him so long! My son, go get Mikael for me now! And bring more ale, meat, and if get lucky, find some whores as well for me and the men to enjoy! Vikings-YA, YA, YA! Mikaels brother walks outside but doesnt find him Mikaels brother- I couldnt find him father. Brutus-Sooner or later, he will show up, he will show up A few hours later Brutus(Drunk)-BOY! Where are you boy! What is this? Janette-What is it? Brutus(Angrily)-RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MIKAEL!!!! Janette reads the letter Dear Mother and Father, I am writing this letter to you because, I have chosen for myself, I have chosen to be proud of myself, and even if you two arent, someone is, the love of my life, Esther. I have taken some food, clothes and some gold from the house. I want you to understand that I will never return, and I have taken it upon myself to cover my tracks so you two wont find us, we want to be together forever, please understand, please forgive me Love, Your son, Mikael Brutuson Janette(Weeping)-He's gone, Brutus, he's gone. Brutus-I hope he burns in hell. 5 years later Aaron-Father, is this yours? Mikael-Dont touch that my boy! Aaron-Forgive me father Mikael-No, im sorry, I just dont want you getting hurt Aaron-What is it? Mikael-You've seen it before, havent you? Aaron-No, I havent. Mikael-Its a viking sword, belonged to my father, I....borrowed it off him. Aaron-May I hold it? Mikael-Hold it by the hinges, be careful. Aaron swings the sword Aaron-This is heavy! Mikael-One day, when you're old enough, I will teach you how to use it, to defend yourself in battle. Aaron coughs Mikael-What is it my boy? Aaron-Nothing, just dust or something, I will be fine father. Esther-Supper is ready Mikael-Come on my boy, your mothers soup will lighten you up. A few days later Mikael-Its no use, the doctors cant do anything to help him, its time we dwelve into the supernatural to help. Esther-No, that will make him worse! Mikael-Esther, you must call Ayanna to help, only she has magics powerful enough to cure our boy. Esther-She wont help Mikael, not when it comes dwelving into the dark magics. Mikael-Please my love, for our childs sake, please, if you cant help, then she must. Esther-Fine, I will call her. A few hours later Ayanna-Hello my friend, she hugs Esther Esther-Ayanna, please tell me you can help, please. Ayanna-I will do my best. Hello Mikael Mikael-Hello Ayanna. Ayanna-How does the plantation and harvesting go. Mikael-Fine, very fine, I have a very wealthy and successful business going on here. Ayanna-Now what seems to be wrong with little Aaron. Esther-He is sick, he has trouble breathing, he has chills, very pale and is coughing up.... Ayanna-What Esther, what is he coughing up? Tell me! Tell me if you want me to help you! Esther-Blood, he is coughing up blood. Ayanna-Let me check him. Aaron, Aaron, sweetie, can you hear me? Aaron-I feel.....we...ak.. Ayanna-I will meditate into your spirit, I must have complete silence. Ayanna gasps Ayanna-Oh no. Mikael-Oh no! Oh no what? Tell me! Ayanna-He has the...the...the. Esther-What does he have! Ayanna-He has the plague! Esther-No..no! Mikael-You must cure him Ayanna! Ayanna-But Ive never cured anyone of disease, ever! Mikael-Here, take this healing stone Esther gave to me! Use it! Ayanna-I can try to use its properties to heal him. Ayanna then takes a sample of Aarons blood and pours it onto the stone inside a wooden cup, she then channels the properties of the stone. The stone soon evaporates to half its size. Esther-Did it work? Ayanna-Aaron, Aaron sweetie, you can wake up, Aaron, Aaron? Mikael-Aaron! Wake up my boy! Wake up!!! A few days later Ayanna-Im so sorry, maybe if you had called me earlier, I couldve helped. Esther-Its not your fault Ayanna, its mine, I shouldve healed him from it. Mikael-No my love, its mine, I was too hard on the boy and I pushed him to his very weak limits. Esther-I dont understand though, why dont we have the plague? Ayanna-Perhaps it only targets certain individuals bloodstream? Mikael-This makes no sense, we arrived to this area, free of any disease, how could the plague have arrived here?! Ayanna-Perhaps its just natures way of the circle of life. Mikael-What are we going to do, my love, stay here? Where we are vulnerable to infection? Me, you and the rest of the settlement? Esther-I dont know my love, i dont know. Ayanna-I have a suggestion, but its a big big suggestion that will affect the rest of your lives. Mikael-What is it? Ayanna-What if I told you of an area called the Americas, where people lived and were healthy and died a perfectly natural death, free of disease and plague? Mikael-How is that possible? Are they all witches? Ayanna-No, something that us witches even fear. Esther-What is it, my friend, what? Ayanna-What if I told you that on this land of healthy individuals, that every night on a full moon, these perfectly normal men and women would turn into ferosious, terrible, rampaging beastly wolf like monsters and slaughter everything in their path without a shred of conscious or humanity? Esther-That is terrible! That sounds like a fable we would tell Aaron to scare him to sleep! Mikael-What are these creatures called? Ayanna-They are called something different in their native language, but in english, they are known as the werewolves, a man who turns into a wolf. Mikael-My love, would we rebuild, in this healthy land where we can create a new family, but at the cost of these monsters coming out every full moon? Esther-I dont know. Ayanna-From my understanding, there is a cave that you could hide in so they couldnt find you and your family and you be protected. Esther-Then, we shall consider it. We shall make a new family, go Mikael, go gather the rest of the settlement A few days later, they are on their ship heading towards there. Mikael-So tell me Ayanna, how do you know of this place? Ayanna-Us witches have connections, some other witches are in that area and have informed me, about the village, about the cave and about the werewolves. Mikael-Where do these werewolves originate from Ayanna? How old are they? Ayanna-From my understanding and from what one of the witches there told me, 3000 years before Christ of Nazareth was born, in some of the richest kingdoms of Rome, a wealthy king named Lycan was there, and one night on a full moon, he had a guest, a very powerful guest, Zeus, King of The Gods. Mikael-What you cant be serious Ayanna, gods exist too? Ayanna-Not anymore, but they used to, anyways, Lycan was a very proud narccist king of himself, but that proudness would come with a price. He wanted the immortality of Zeus, so for the feast, he prepared him, human flesh, in substitute for meat, and human blood, instead of red wine. He thought if he could poison Zeus, Zeus would be vulnerable and Lycan would cut out his heart with a silver hunting knife Lycan used. You see Lycan himself was a hunter and his kills, and their stuffed heads were mounted on his wall. So that night, he had the meal prepared, but right when the toast was made, Zeus shatters the glass, stating he knew all along of this treachery. As punishment, instead of killing him, he wanted him to be cursed. He saw that Lycan had killed more wolves with that knife than any other creature. So Zeus just flicked his wrist and Lycans insides started to change. Zeus explained that through Lycans own bloodline, every night on a full moon, he would turn into this creature he hunted, and hunt down innocents and live his whole life with these kills his whole life. He explains in order to make this happen, he would have to kill a human, whether accidentally or not to start this curse. Lycan gloats explaining how he didnt kill anyone and never will. Zeus corrects him and says the human flesh and human blood was given instead to Lycans servant, he died of sickness already. Lycan then looks in terror and his bones begin to crack and he looks at the full moon and turns into this beast. As he turns, Zeus explains, yes like any curse, you will be given strengths and everything will be magnified and that silver wont affect him unlike the wolves he hunted, but he explains nature has consequences too, you wont be immortal, your anger will be heightened to 100, and you will want to kill everything in sight. Lycan explains he will kill himself instead of living with the kill. Zeus then gloats explaining how if he kills himself in human form, he will be stuck as a wolf forever and kill everything in its path. Lycan then turns that night and roams the woods, he then sees his first prey, a human girl, with a basket and a red hood, he goes to attack her with super speed, unfortuantely, he is blinded by a bush of the local wolfbane plant growing around the area. He realizes he is weak to that. So Lycan then knows that the longer he stays, the more he will attack his loved ones, so he moves to the Americas instead, by hearing it from some people overseas. There he meets a native witch, hoping to cure his werewolfism, she cannot, at least not at first, but she does help him control himself when he turns, then eventually her magics lead her to letting him control whether he turns on and off on a full moon. Then Lycan and her have a child, unfortuanetly this child as he grows older, accidentally kills someone while he is drunk, so she uses these dark magics to help control his werewolf side so he doesnt have to have the same horrible fate. She hides these magics knowing they could lead to destruction, and the child then mated with a female and the bloodline went on and on. Esther-What a tragic story, gladly, the spirits were able to intervene. Ayanna-Im not sure if the spirits intervened or not Esther. Mikael-Speaking of originating, just curious, Ayanna, you're older than Esther, where did the witches originate from? Ayanna-Lets just say for as long as their has been nature, there has been us. Mikael-But then who gave you your powers? Ayanna(Softly)-We dont speak his name, its an old family and witch secret, but we dont speak his name, the tale of him is much more frightening than the story about wolves. Mikael(panics)-I understand, well, we arent here to dwell on the past, we are here to dwell on the future, Americas, here we come. End of Part 1 Category:Story